PoM univesre
by PoMprivate
Summary: me and my cousins  blueskymagrent  and  kowalskilover12  enter the penguins of Madagascar universe. we have amazing adventures with the penguins and maybe have romance along the way. there is also Rico too. being rewritten!
1. entering the universe

P: in this story I and my cousin's amber [blueskymagrent] and Trina [kowalskilover12] enter the penguins of Madagascar universe.

Kowalski: oh great.

P: yeah great, I will tell you I and my cousins are going to date the penguins. But who will it be?

Private: who?

P: I am not telling. Figure it out in the story.

Chapter one: entering the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia pov [me]<strong>

I was in my room. My room is red with white flooring. There is a pink princess bed in the corner. I'm sitting at my favorite red berry colored desk. I hear a knock on my door. I go to my blue colored door. "Hello" I answered. "I have a letter for you" the mailman said. I take the letter from him. Weird no one has ever talked to me since the party accident. I still remember that day.

_I walked into my mom's house. She had decorated the house to look like a medieval castle. She had a black and white cake because it was the annual festival of ancient times. I had a pretty good time until someone scared me and I bumped into the knight that was beside me. The knight flew down onto my cousin Trina. She had to be taken to the hospital for a week._

Nobody has talked to me since. I go to my desk. I open the letter. It said _hey cuz. I know I didn't talk to you since then but I and amber found a weird cave. Come check it out. It is located at the docks address, 18002. Please be there. _

_Your cousin,_

_Trina slavain_

My cousin wants me to see a mysterious cave, let's see.

Go to spooky cave that could maybe kill me or stay home and write a novel. Go to cave it is.

I get my red dodge ready. I am like the only one besides amber who can drive. I wonder what they were doing down by the docks anyway.

I finally get to the docks. I see many big boats. There was a weird crisp breeze in the air. It blew my white fizzy dress. You know I never told you what I look like. I have bright red hair and crystal blue eyes. I am 17 years old. I am wearing a white frizzy dress with red roses lining the bottom. I have white skin as well. I finally see my cousins standing by the dark cave on the outer post. I walk over to them.

"Hey Trina, amber" I said with a shy tone. "Hey cuz" amber said. "What's up with you today" Trina said while bending down to the ground. Amber has light brown hair that almost looks like blonde. She has brown eyes and white skin like me. She's wearing a golden bead dress. Trina is the sort of sassy one. She has light red hair like mine. And light ocean blue eyes. She has white skin and is wearing a red dress with diamonds on the top lining. We have always been a rich family. We decide to check out the cave.

"Okay so we just have to be careful" I stated. We enter the cave and fall through an open hatch. While we were falling Trina shouts "I thought you were careful". We land rather hard on our butts. "Where are we" amber said.

I look around there are lots of trees and I see a squirrel who resembles Fred from the penguins of Madagascar show. "I don't know" I tell her. A penguin who looks a lot like private from penguins of Madagascar walks up to us. "Hello" he says. "Wait an animal can talk" amber shouts. "Well of course you're a animal too" he stats.

"What" amber shouts? She looks over to us. She screams. "What's she screaming for" I ask Trina but then notice she's a penguin. She has a prefect hour glass form and light ocean blue eyes. I scream as well. "What" she asks me. I point down to her. She looks down and gasps. But then looks over to me and points. I look down and see a penguin body as well. We both look over to amber. She is a lemur [weird right] but with brown eyes.

P: I hope to update soon.

Skipper: will you tell us now.

P: sure but get the others out of here first. [Amber pushes them out]

Amber: me first. I like Rico.

Trina: and mine is Kowalski

P: and finally Of course mine would be Private.


	2. the team and the lemurs

P: hey people, my computer broke so this is why my letters are different.

Amber: hey people let's see what happens now.

Chapter two: the team and the lemurs

**Petunia pov**

We all stared at each other. Then we heard private leave quickly. We were at a loss when we were suddenly caught in a net by a lady in a yellow zoo suit. She looks just like Alice.

We heard her mumble something. "What are two penguins and a lemur doing here" Alice mumbled. She took us to a zoo called central park zoo. She then put me and Trina into the penguin exhibit. She took amber somewhere. Probably to the lemur exhibit. We see this exhibit is somewhat empty of penguins. I can't believe this happened to us. We were just exploring a cave when we were suddenly whisked away to a unbelievable land of talking animals and angry people. I look around again. Then I see private coming to this exhibit. But he's not alone. There are others. One looks kind of like a table top penguin. He doesn't seem too happy. He looks like skipper. The second one looks insane. He has that kind of look that says kaboom a lot. He reminds me of rico. Then the third one is tall and has that scientific kind of look. I think he's Kowalski. I see Trina looking at Kowalski. She was in love with him before we came to this world. Just like me with private and amber with rico. She whispers to me "don't they look like the penguins from the TV show". "Yeah" I say to her. "And what might your names be" skipper asked us. "I'm petunia and this is Trina" I say to him. "Hi again" private says to us. I think I might like this after all.

**Amber's pov**

I wake up to see I am in a lemur habit kind of like the one off of penguins of Madagascar. There's a bouncy house and a huge stone built up. I stand up and climb the stone mound. When I get up I see a throne and a smoothie bar. This is getting weird. "Hello there pretty lady" a lemur with white fur and rings around his tail said. He looks just like Julian from the show. "You want to dance baby" he asked me. "Do I know you" I ask him. "UGu not again this is Julian" a dark black lemur told me. "I'm amber" I tell them. "I like amber" a small brown lemur with big yellow eyes said. He hugged me. "Okay…" I said. "Get used to that" the dark black lemur told me while wiping some smoothie cups clean. "I'm Maurice and that's mort" he told me. I pry mort off of me. I can tell this going to be a long day.

P: so how did we do?

Amber: later I have to be stuck with lemurs.

Trina: later folks.


	3. groups and loud music

P: we're back into the universe of penguins.

Chapter three

**Petunia's pov**

I looked at the four penguins. Skipper was obviously the leader of the team; just like in the TV show. Kowalski was the smart one; like in the TV show. Rico was the insane one; anyone could guess that by the scar on his face. Private was defiantly the cute and naive one.

"Why are you staring at us" skipper asked. "Huh what" I asked out of zone. "I asked why you were staring at us" skipper asked. "Oh umm just seeing if I could put you into a certain group" I answered. "Well what do you suggest" he asked. "Hmm I'd put you in the paranoid leader group" I said and everyone looked at me. "Then I'd put Kowalski in the over-all smart group" I told them. "Then I'd put rico in the insane and explosion lover group" I said.

"Then private would belong in the cute and naive group" I said lastly.

**Amber's pov**

I sat by the juice bar. That music the lemurs are playing is so annoying. It was like midnight. Can't they play their music some other time? I know these are defiantly the lemurs from the TV show I watch all the time. I wonder if rico is in here to. He's crazy and loves dynamite just like me. I hope I get to meet him someday.

Then I hear a crash come from the lemur's top palace I guess. I peek my head over and see penguins and petunia and Trina up there with the lemurs. Without knowing it I shouted "petunia, Trina". They look over and see me. Then petunia shouts "amber" and runs over to me. She hugs me and I try to get free. "You really need to stop doing that" I told her.

P: that's all for now. Thanks for reading.


	4. believing in dreams

P: hi we're finally back. Hopefully things don't get bad.

Trina: say that for yourself.

Amber: yeah we're back!

Chapter 4: believing in dreams

**Petunia's pov**

I let go of amber after 3 minutes. "How have you been" I ask her. "I've been much better" she said. "You know this lemur, petunia" skipper asks me. "Yes this is my other cousin amber" I said pointing to her.

"Hi" she said. The look on rico's face was much different than the others. Skipper had a kind of annoyed look on his face; probably because he learned my cousin was a lemur. I never did tell them that we were really humans.

Private was happy to tell the least. Though meeting new people was always a joy to him. Kowalski's face showed interest. Mostly because I had a cousin that was a lemur instead of a penguin like me.

Rico though had an unexplainable expression on his face. He looked like the cross between a joyful penguin and an insane one. Maybe I am just imagining it. King Julian seemed utterly surprised.

"Wait the pretty lemur has more beautiful family members" Julian says. I hear Trina giggle at this comment. Then I see Kowalski face flushed with angry, along with private and rico. I wonder why. Kowalski takes Trina's flipper, and they leave the habitat with skipper in front. Rico leaves next though he does not take anyone.

Private comes over to me, and offers his flipper. I take it, and we leave.

**Amber's pov**

Why did they leave? They left after just coming over. Petunia though I do not think wanted to leave. She was hanging around in the same spot till private came, and took her. Now I am stuck with the lemurs again.

I go over, and sit in my corner. My corner is decorated pretty nicely. There is a thick bush beside me. In the little space beside me is a picture, a book, and a tissue box. The tissue box is for when I am sad. The book is my notebook for thoughts. The picture is of rico. It is embroider in flowers and polka dots.

I pick it up and stare at it. Then I look to the night sky, and count every star in the sky. I wish I knew what brought us here, and I kind of am glad I don't. If I did I probably would have never come here, and never met rico and his friends.

Though sometimes I wonder if I will ever be normal. My family is up top in the real world. While I am down here in a land of dreams. Is that all it is. This place is an imaginary land of dreams and wishes that will never come true. Should I still believe?

P: that's it again.

Trina: thanks for reading

Amber: yep people I don't believe in fairytales that well, so don't judge me.


	5. meeting a dolphin

P: my apologizes again for not posting this sooner. Thank you for reading ^_^ [p.s. I just learned to do this face]

Word count: 642

Chapter 5: meeting someone strange

**Amber's pov**

I snuck into the penguins headquarters at night. Luckily none of the penguins, or Trina and petunia were here. I opened the penguin's secret entrance to their amnesia spray. I learned the combination from the show. Who knew it would open like this. Then the door screeched as it opened. I looked inside, and there was three full bottles of amnesia spray.

I picked up each bottle, and started towards the exit. But then a voice boomed in the base. "Ahh skipper I didn't mean it" I shouted thinking it was skipper. "Skipper you know him too" the voice said. I slowly looked towards the voice. There was a dolphin on the screen. I slowly went towards the TV screen. "Uhh h-hi" the dolphin spoke nervously while blushing. "Hi" I said. "So do you know s-skipper" he asked. "Yeah I and my cousins" I answered.

"You have cousins" he asked as if he never heard the word. "Yeah you know family" I said. "No not really, I've never had a family" he said. "Aww how sad" I said. "Well it's not all bad" he said. "How so" I asked curiously. "Well I have free-time now" he said while rubbing a flipper over his head. "That is not okay" I said confidently. "Where do you live I can help you" I said positively.

"I live in my marine base on the coast of New York Bay" he answered while smiling. "Okay I'll be over in 15 minutes" I said while grabbing the amnesia spray. I climbed out of the exit of the base, and started heading towards the park. I have a feeling that someone I know will be there soon.

I waited in the park for five minutes when a scream caught my ears. I looked up to the sky, and saw none other than Lisa falling out of the sky. She landed on the grass with her face. "Oww" she said while sitting up. "Lisa I knew you would be coming" I said as I hugged her. "Amber I knew you'd be here, you're in so much trouble" she threatened.

"That's for later I have someone special for you to meet" I told her while dragging her. "Justin beaver" she said excitedly. "Lisa even if I knew Justin I wouldn't let you see him" I said annoyed. "Why not" she asked. "Because I hate him" I said. "Aww" she said rather disappointed.

We finally came to the dolphin's place. We went inside. "Hey dolphin dude I'm here" I said as my voice echoed. Then a cage fell on top of me and Lisa. "Uh no offence amber, but I don't think I want a cage" she said. "I know" I said angrily. Then the dolphin came down to us. "Oh it was just you" he said.

"Well welcome to my base" the dolphin said. "Who are you" Lisa asked him. "I am dr. blowhole" he said. "Wow you got me a life-size blowhole, amber" Lisa shouted excitedly. "No I am not a toy" dr. blowhole said angrily. "But you're just as cute as the original one" she said.

"Really" blowhole said while a blush appeared on his cheeks. Oh boy what has Lisa gotten into?

P: that's it for now till 2 days from now.

Amber: thank you for reading

Trina: I had no part in this. Boo!

P: hey I didn't ether

Trina: you're different

P: how so?

Trina: you're not as popular as me.

P: oh no you didn't

Amber: looks like there's going to be a cat fight tonight. ^_^

Lisa: thanks for tuning. Oh and by the way if you don't know me I'm lisapenguin1


End file.
